Compared with a metal pipe, a pipe made of plastics material has the advantage of being more flexible and much lighter in weight.
However, plastics material does not have all the qualities of a metal pipe, in particular with regard to its chemical resistance to the medium that it is to convey and to its ability to withstand pressure or aggressive agents from the outside atmosphere.
Much research has led to numerous plastics material compositions for hoses being proposed for this type of application. Some of those hoses achieve excellent qualities in terms of chemical resistance or of resistance to corrosion, but they use very high quality materials and they are thus very costly. The cost of those hoses is not adapted to the price the market will bear.